Mouse
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Tenten is the outcast in school. What happens when she falls in love with popular  and hot  new boy, Neji? AU. NejiTen with some LeeTen moments later on. Rated T just to be  safe.
1. This is a normal day for me

**Hello! Yay! A new story! I promised myself I wouldn't post this until I finished at least one of my other stories, but I've been wanting to post this for a while so...**

**Anyways! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then this would be an episode, not a fan fiction. **

**Enjoy! (I'm hyper right now!) (And characters thoughts will be written in italics.)**

**Tenten POV:** "Tenten-san! Wake up!" Ebisu-sensei snapped. I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Tenten-san, that's the fourth time you've fallen asleep in my class this month!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

A pink paper landed on my desk.

"See you after school, Tenten-san," Ebisu-sensei said. My classmates started snickering.

"Come on super perv! Give Mouse a break!" Naruto said. Everyone laughed harder.

"Do you want detention too, Uzumaki-san?" Ebisu-sensei asked. Naruto smirked.

I guess I should be thankful that Naruto got everyone to stop staring at me, but I would be a lot happier if he called me Tenten instead of Mouse. I can't stand that nickname. Oh! If you're wondering why everyone calls me mouse, it's because I always wear my hair in two buns, and I guess they kind of look like mouse ears. I bet you're probably thinking "why doesn't she wear another hairstyle if she wants people to stop calling her that?" believe me, I've tried, it doesn't work. So I guess I'm going to be called that for the rest of my high school life. Oh well, just two more years left.

I put the detention slip in my bag. I put my head on the desk and stared at the clock. _Twenty minutes until this class is over and four hours until school is over._ I thought. I closed my eyes. _I'm so tired._ I was up until two o' clock last night. What the heck was I doing? You ask? I was playing video games. I love video games…and sports.

Finally the bell rang. I start putting my things in my bag.

"By the way class, tomorrow, we're getting two new students," Ebisu-sensei said. "And Tenten-san, don't forget about your detention!"

I groaned.

"Yeah, don't forget about your detention, mouse," Konan said.

"Squeak squeak," her friend, Karin said. They both started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (at lunch…)

"Tenten, you fell asleep in class again? That's the seventh time this month!" my best (and only) friend, Lee said.

"Seven times in one month?" I said. "Wow, that's a record!" _Wait a minute…why is he keeping track of that?_

"Tenten, falling asleep in class is very un-youthful," Lee said.

"Gai-sensei is a bad influence on you, you know that right?" I replied.

"Lee pretended to be insulted.

I laughed.

"Kidding!" I said. Lee started laughing too. _Actually I'm not kidding; our crazy P. E. teacher/ basketball coach is a bad influence on my friend. Not to be rude, but if you ask me, it's kind of creepy how he's obsessed with youth and stuff._

"Anyways, did you hear, we're getting two new students?" I asked. _Time to change the subject._

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei told us about it," Lee replied.

"I wonder what they'll be like," I said.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Lee said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

Then the bell rang. Lee and I grabbed our backpacks and went to our next class.

"Two hours and forty-five minutes until freedom," I said.

"Do not tell you have detention again," Lee said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"There's two hours until school is over, and the basketball team doesn't have practice today," Lee replied.

"Darn it," I said. Lee smirked.

"Wait for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," Lee sighed.

"Yay! Thank you, Lee!" I hugged him.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (After school…)

"Meet me in the library after detention," Lee said.

"Okay, see ya!" I smiled.

As soon as Lee was out of sight, I groaned and pulled the detention slip out of my bag and stared at it.

My parents are going to be so mad when they found out I got detention, again. You'd think they're used to it, since I fall asleep in class all the time, but they're not. I probably won't be playing any video games for a while.

"**Hey, it's your fault."** Inner Tenten said.

_Not in the mood!_ I thought.

Inner Tenten smirked.

_By the way, why haven't you shown up in a while?_ I asked her.

"**No reason,"** she said.

_Whatever._ I thought.

I walked into Ebisu-senseis' classroom and sat down.

Well, on the bright side, I get to do some homework, so I won't have as much to do when I get home.

Forty-five long minutes later, Ebisu-sensei finally let us leave. I put my stuff in my bag and ran out of the room, only to run into someone.

"Sorry!" I said. I bent down and helped him pick up his things.

"Sorry," he said.

I gave him his things and then power-walked to the library, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from others.

Now that I think about it, I don't think I saw his face.

"**Okay, how the heck is that possible?"** Inner Tenten asked.

_How is what possible?_ I thought.

Inner Tenten smacked her forehead.

"**How is it possible for you to run into someone, and then not see their face?"** she asked, I could tell she was annoyed.

_Sheesh, and maybe the reason, I didn't see his face was because I was looking down is because I was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to see me blushing._ I thought.

Inner Tenten rolled her eyes. I mentally glared at her.

I opened the door to the library and started looking for Lee and avoid getting lost myself._ Why does the library have to be so huge?_ I thought.

"**Who knows?" **Inner Tenten said.

Finally I found Lee.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lee said. He put his things in his bag and we left.

"So, how do you think we'll do in the game next week?" I asked Lee while we were walking home.

"I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling we're going to win," Lee said.

True, we kind of have a good chance of winning. Some of the most athletic people are on the basketball team. And not to brag or anything, but Lee and I are quite good at basketball and other sports.

"And Tenten, try to stop falling asleep in class, you're one of the best players on the team, nobody wants you to get kicked off," Lee said.

"I'll try," I said.

Lee smiled. I smiled back.

**Wow, it didn't take as long as I thought to write this chapter. (It normally takes me at least three days to type a chapter this long, I've been typing this for about an hour.) **

**Please review!**

**I used to think Tentens hairstyle looked kind of like mouse ears, now I think they look more like panda ears, but I thought Mouse would be a good title.**

**I have a little bit of the next chapter written, so I'll probably upload on Friday or something. I don't know.**


	2. The new kid

**Woot! I'm back! The school week is finally over! :) By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy when I saw that there were more reviews! Thank you!**

**Guess what…I don't own Naruto.**

**Neji POV:** I woke up at 6:00 the next morning. Today, my cousin, Hinata and I are going to a new school. While I was getting ready for school, I kept thinking about yesterday.

Hinata and I were walking around the school, looking for our classes. Once I found my first period class, I stood outside, debating whether or not I should go inside. Before I could decide. A girl came running out of the room. She accidentally ran into me. She apologized and helped me pick up my stuff. And now that I think about it, I don't think I saw her face. She was hiding behind her hair.

_Maybe I'll see her today?_ I thought.

"Neji, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We grabbed our back packs and left.

**Tenten POV:** My alarm clock started ringing at six o' clock the next morning. I rolled over, hit the snooze button, and pulled my blanket over my head. Did I mention that I love to sleep?

Then my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and hit the Read Message button.

From: Lee

Good morning Tenten-chan! Ready for another youthful day?

I giggled and hit the reply button.

From: Tenten

Ohaiyo I'm tired… -_- zzzz

From: Lee

Remember what I told you?

From: Tenten

Yea, 1 sec.

I put my phone on my bedside table and grabbed the glass of ice-water that I put there last night. I took a deep breath and poured the water on my face. Instantly I wasn't tired anymore. Lee taught me this method for waking up when we were in third grade and I was late almost every day because I was always over sleeping.

I put the now-empty glass back on my bedside table and picked up my phone.

From: Tenten

I'm awake… and cold! :P

From: Lee

:) lol. See you in a few.

From: Tenten

Kk. See you . :)

I put my phone on my bedside table, got out of bed and stretched. Then I went to my bathroom, dried off and brushed my hair. Then I grabbed two ribbons and pulled my hair up into my signature twin buns. After that I brushed my teeth and went to my closet.

I put on some light blue jeans, a light pink shirt, and a green camouflage hoodie.

I finished getting ready, said bye to my parents, grabbed my bag and left.

Lee was standing by my mailbox.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied. _Wow I am in a happy mood today. I wonder why? _ I thought.

**Who knows? **Inner Tenten said.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Class, like I said yesterday, we have a new student," Ebisu-sensei said.

"Super-perv, you said we were getting two new students," Naruto said. Everyone started laughing. I giggled a little bit too. You have to admit the nickname Naruto gave Ebisu-sensei is pretty funny.

"Uzumaki-san! Do you want detention?" Ebisu-sensei said.

Naruto smirked, knowing that Ebisu-sensei wouldn't give him detention. Ebisu-sensei is always threatening to give Naruto detention, but for some reason, he never does. I wonder why. He gives everyone else detentions.

"Anyways, class," Ebisu-sensei said, once everyone stopped laughing. "We are getting a new student in this class." He turned towards the door. "You can come in now!" he said.

That's when a boy slowly came inside. He had white eyes and long brown hair. And he was h-o-t, hot!

My face felt a little warm and I could tell that I was blushing. I hid behind my bangs a little.

"Please introduce yourself," Ebisu-sensei said.

"My name is Neji Hyuga," he said.

"Is that all that you have to say?" Ebisu-sensei asked. Neji nodded. "Okay then. Um, you can sit next to Tenten, she's the girl with the mouse-ear hairstyle." The entire class started laughing. I glared at Ebisu-sensei (but I don't think he saw it since I was still hiding behind my bangs. Darn it! Why do I always do that!)

I sighed and looked at the chair next to me.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

Neji smiled.

I smiled back.

**Step one: Smile and say hi. Check!** Inner Tenten said. She was writing something in a note book.

I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review. **

**I have no idea when I'm going to upload the next chapter. I'd like to upload again this weekend. If not then I'll upload next Friday. **

**See you!**


	3. Love at first sight

**First I would like to say thank you to DarkAnonymous324, thecoolauthorwithstory, Echo Uchiha, and Cinnamon stick. Thank you for reviewing chapter 2! **

**Happy Labor Day! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten POV:** "Did you see the new guy, Neji?" I asked Lee during lunch.

"Hai, he is in my history class," Lee replied. "His cousin, Hinata seems very nice."

"Yeah, she is, she's in my art class," I said. "Neji-kun is in my math class, he sits next to me," I started blushing.

"Tenten, your face is a little red," Lee told me.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes," Lee said. "Actually, you started blushing when you started talking about Neji."

I hid behind my bangs.

"Tenten," Lee said. He started smiling a little.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like Neji-san?" he asked. Lee is the only person that can get away with asking me a question like that.

I blushed even more.

"Mmm," I said. "Yeah," I smiled. This is a big moment for me. I'm falling in love for the first time. Lee smiled.

"So when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"Uhhh," I stammered.

"Never mind, I know you'll tell him sometime soon," Lee said. I smilled.

I looked up and brushed my bangs out of my face. I'm not sure why, but I felt really confident.

"Tenten don't look!" Lee warned me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I saw what he was talking about. Karin was flirting with Neji!

**Yeah I know this chapter was super short there was something I was going to put in this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter later. **

**Please review.**

**Till next time! Sayonara! (I'm in a really good mood right now.)**


	4. Hurt

**I'm back! Lol. Sorry it took like five hours to post this chapter. I didn't think it would take that long.**

**I have a few reasons for uploading this story three times this weekend.**

**Because I want to. Lol.**

**Because I can. Lol.**

**And because I'm going to be busy next weekend and I don't know if I'll be able to upload.**

**And four, because this story is fun to write. Lol**

**Tenten POV:** I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran to my locker and leaned against it.

Then I sat down and started crying.

_Darn it! Karin is already dating Sasuke! Why is she flirting with Neji?_

"Tenten," Lee said.

I looked up.

Lee sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"**That girl is going to pay for this!" **Inner Tenten said. **"I mean seriously, who does that?"** Then she started rambling on and on about Karin.

Then I heard two girls laughing.

I looked up and saw Karin and Konan.

"What do you want?" I asked. Konan smirked

"Neji Hyuga will be ours," Karin said.

"**You're kidding right? Because Neji is MINE!"** Inner Tenten started screaming.

I stood up and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"You're already dating Sasuke and Pein," I said. It was hard to not stutter.

"And your point is?" Konan said.

"**Are you serious?" **Inner Tenten screamed. If only I had the courage to act the way she was right now.

I felt my arm twitch. Without even thinking, I raised my hand a little. Lee must have realized what I was about to do because he grabbed my arm and held it down.

"Tenten, it's not worth it," Lee said.

Konan and Karin walked away laughing. I glared at them.

Then I felt Lee put something in my hand. It was one of those stress ball things.

"Take your anger out on that," Lee said.

"Thanks," I said.

I squeezed the stress ball as hard as I could, nearly breaking it. Then I threw it on the floor and kicked it.

I sank to the floor and started crying again. Lee put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

I looked up. It was Neji!

**Ack! This chapter is way shorter than I thought it would be! Sorry this chapter was really sad. The next chapter will be happier! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Have a great week!**

**Till next time! Bye bye!**

**(This chapter will remain un named until I can think of a good name.)**


	5. Comfort and an idea!

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I've been really busy lately! Gomenasai! -bows in apology-**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who added this to their favorite stories list and story alert things. Thank you so much!**

**I don't own Naruto. And I never will. **

_Flashback_

**Tenten POV:** _I sank to my knees and began to cry again. Lee put his arm around me._

"_Are you okay?" someone asked me._

_I looked up. It was Neji!_

_End Flashback_

"Are you okay?" Neji asked again.

I stood up, and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks," I smiled.

"You sure?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's no big deal," I said. _Actually, it's a huge deal…but Neji is standing right in front of me! And he's talking to me! He cares about me! _

"**Oh yeah! Take that Konan and Karin!"** Inner Tenten cheered.

"Okay then, that's good," Neji replied. "I'll see you around then."

"Y-yeah, see you," I smiled.

"**See you!"** Inner Tenten said.

_See you around._ I thought. _Oh, he's so cute, the way he's walking away like that…wait a minute, he's walking away from me!_

"**Neji-kun! Come back!" **Inner Tenten called.

_Darn it! He walked away!_ I thought.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"You sure?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, thank you," I replied. I picked up the stress ball that he let me use, and gave it back to him. He put his arm around me and hugged me.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

})i({ })i({ })i({

**Still Tenten POV:** I sat on the bench in the locker room, facing my locker, panting. I smiled. We just won the basketball game. And guess what, I saw Neji in the stands, watching! Yay!

"Great job, you were awesome out there," Temari (Aka, the only other girl on the team) said to me.

"Thanks you were awesome too!" I said. Temari smiled.

I changed into my street clothes, and left the locker room.

I met Lee in front of the school and we started walking to my house. (Lee was spending the night at my house.)

"I'm tired," I whined (Ok, I'm not really that tired, but I am feeling a little bit lazy right now.) I looked at Lee. "Give me a piggyback ride?" I asked.

"No," Lee said.

"Pretty please," I asked, giving him my puppy eyes look.

"**Come on, say yes. Who can say no to the puppy eyes?" Inner Tenten said.**

"I know you're not that tired," Lee smirked.

**Inner Tenten dropped anime style.**

"Dang, you know me so well," I giggled. Lee smiled.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (At Tenten's house)

"Do we have to study now?" I whined. "It's Friday night for crying out loud!"

Did I mention that part of the reason Lee was spending the night at my house was so that he could help me study? Since I always fall asleep in class, my grades are…not to great right now. And if I don't bring them up, I'll be kicked off the basketball team. Darn it!

Besides, I have other stuff on my mind right now. Like…Neji-kun. I blushed a little. I smiled, then hugged my stuffed rabbit and rolled around on my bed a little.

"You're thinking about Neji, aren't you?" Lee asked.

"Maybe," I smiled. Lee smiled too.

I sat up on my bed. _I wonder what Neji-kun thinks of me? _I thought.

"**Oh, I really hope he likes me too!" Inner Tenten said.**

_Hmmm, I say hi to him every day, but he doesn't seem to want to be more than friends. _I thought.

I stood up and looked in the mirror.

**Maybe he likes girly girls?** My inner suggested.

_Hmm, maybe?_ I replied.

"Hey Lee, do you think Neji likes girly girls?" I asked.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Do you?" I asked again.

"Uhhh, maybe, but I think you should just be yourself instead," Lee replied.

I shrugged. Then I pulled the out the ribbons that were holding my hair into my usual two buns, then I shook out my hair. Then I went to my closet and started looking through it to see if I owned anything that's girly or at least somewhat girly.

"Darn it!" I said. All of the clothes that I owned were jeans, T-shirts, sweats, hoodies, and shorts. No blouses, no skirts, no dresses. I sat on my bed and thought about what I should do. Then I got an idea.

"Lee," I said.

He looked up from his book.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're not doing anything tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"No." He replied. "Why?"

I smiled.

"Because I need you to help me with something," I replied.

**Chiz, I've been working on this chapter for weeks. But I've been sooooo busy lately and I haven't gotten a chance to finish it, until now. Again I'm sorry for not uploading in a while. Please review. I love hearing for you guys! :) **

**Till next time!**

**Bye bye! :3**


	6. Princess?

**Yay! New chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 5! I appreciate it! **

**Thank you! ^-^**

**Tenten POV:** "Remind me again why we're here?" Lee asked me.

"So Neji will fall head-over-heals in love with me," I replied, looking at some designer clothes. Lee gave me a weird look.

Since I've never really been popular (or girly) I've never really felt the need to wear fancy designer clothes. But if it'll get Neji-kun to love me, then I'll do it.

I grabbed a few skirts and blouses and dragged Lee to the changing rooms with me.

"What do you think?" I asked, stepping out of the stall. I twirled around once. "How do I look?"

"Not like yourself," Lee replied. I sweat dropped.

"Do I look good?" I asked. "And be honest!"

Lee didn't say a word. Instead he just shook his head.

"Thank you!" I said. I went back into the stall and changed out of the beige blouse and white miniskirt and in to a soft-pink blouse and a white frilly skirt.

"Okay, what about this?" I asked.

Lee sighed.

"Better, I guess," he replied.

"Sweet! Thanks!" I replied. I ran back into the stall and pulled off the blouse and skirt.

"Lee!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here!" I said. He obeyed. I opened the door a little and handed the clothes to him. "Can you hold onto these? I don't want them getting mixed up with the clothes that I don't want to get." Lee took the clothes. "Thanks!" I said, closing the door.

After that I tried on a few more things and decided what to get.

"Are we done now?" Lee asked.

"No, now, I need to get some make-up," I said. Lee groaned.

"Tenten-chan, I really think you should just be yourself," Lee said.

"I will," I replied. "After Neji falls in love with me." He groaned.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (back at Tenten's house…)

"Okay, how do I put this on?" I asked myself. I stared at the little containers of eye shadow. "Well, this can't be too hard? Right?"

"What do you think?" I asked Lee when I finished putting make-up on myself.

"Tenten, I really think Neji would like you more if you- WHAT THE HECK DID YOU…" Lee was unable to finish his sentence.

I looked at myself in the mirror. He was right. I looked horrible. I put on way too much mascara and eyeliner. I had on blue eye shadow and way too much blush.

I put my head down on my desk.

"I fail," I sighed sadly. "I'm not a princess."

Lee put his hand on my shoulder.

**So yeah, I thought I'd have Tenten do something crazy to try to get Neji's attention. By the way, this is not over yet! ;)**

**Sorry about Tenten's OOC-ness. It's hard to write this story and make her behave normally.**

**Random fact: I made the same mistake that Tenten makes in this chapter (with the blush). It was funny. (I don't wear blush cause I'm scared of making that mistake again! Lol).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Oh! And before I forget! I put a new poll on my profile a few hours ago. I'm not sure which story I should start next. I would really appreciate it if you told me which one you'd like to read next! Thank you!**

**I'm debating on whether I should wait till one of my stories is complete before starting a new one. Or if I should just start a new one now. Or if I should wait until I complete all of my stories are complete and then start a new one. (I think I'll wait till all of my stories are complete and then I'll try working on stories one at a time. It'll be a lot less stressful.)**

**So yeah, please vote for which story you'd like to read next! Thank you so much! ^-^**

**Have an awesome week!**


	7. Note to self: be yourself!

**Hi! First I would like to thank everyone who did my poll thing. Right now it's a tie between Postcards from Here and Konoha Dance Team. Thank you! ^-^ And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! ^-^**

**It took forever to come up with a name for this chapter! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :3**

**Tenten POV: **"Owwies!" I whined. I sat up. I groaned, maybe wearing high heels wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

Lee held out his hand, I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"Tenten, if you want, you can go home and change, we have enough time," Lee offered.

To be honest, I was really tempted to accept Lee's offer. The white blouse that I was wearing was a little tight. (Well, not really, I guess, but I'm used to wearing baggy clothes, so it felt weird…) And the swaying feeling that my soft-pink skirt made against my legs felt weird. And these high heels kept making me trip!

"No, that's ok," I sighed.

"**It's worth it! It's worth it! It's worth it! If Neji-kun will love me, it's worth it!" Inner Tenten said.**

_Not now…_ I said to her.

})i({ })i({ })i({

As soon as I walked into school, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at me.

I almost screamed.

_Ack! Why is everyone staring at me?_ I thought. I hid behind Lee.

**Have you looked at yourself in the mirror at all this morning? My inner said sarcastically.**

I hid behind my bangs as I walked to my first period.

"U-um h-hello Neji," I said, as I sat down in my usual seat.

"Good morning Tenten-chan," he said. He gasped when he saw me.

**OH YEAH! It worked! Neji-kun is falling in love with me!** Inner Tenten cheered.

I smiled nervously.

"Y-you look d-different, today," Neji said.

"I thought I'd t-try something new today," I said. "W-what do you think?"

"Um, it's cute, I suppose, but I kind of liked the way you looked before," Neji said.

I could've sworn that as soon as he said that, I heard a shattering noise. (Not sure why though…)

"Y-you did?" I struggled to reply.

Neji-kun nodded.

"Oh, ok," I said. "Thanks."

Neji smiled. Not knowing what to do or say, I nervously smiled back.

Operation: Become a Princess…FAIL!

I put my head on the desk, and sighed.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"You were right, I should've listened," I said to Lee as we walked home after school. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Lee smiled. "Just promise you won't do this again?"

"I promise," I said. Lee smiled.

Snap.

I fell to the ground.

"Darn it!" I said, pulling my high heels off.

"Are you okay?" Lee sighed, helping me up.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "But this isn't," I held up one of the shoes and the heel, which had just snapped off. I giggled. Lee smiled.

We continued walking.

A few minutes later, we were at my house.

And for some reason, there just so happened to be a huge puddle in the street.

Within seconds I was soaked.

I turned around and saw a car driving away.

Karin and Konan turned around and started laughing at me.

"Loser!" Karin said.

"Mouse!" Konan giggled.

"Nezumi," Sasuke and Pein said.

I turned around and tried to hold back tears. Lee put his arm around me. (How he didn't get splashed too, I will never know…)

"It's okay, they're gone now," he told me a few second later. As soon as he said that to me, I stopped holding back and let the tears fall from my eyes. Lee hugged me.

"Come on, let's go inside now," Lee said, a minute later.

As soon as we got inside, I threw the high heels in the trash. Then I went upstairs, took a quick shower, put on some jeans and an old t-shirt, and went back downstairs.

"Are you feeling better?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied as I flopped onto the couch next to Lee.

"I'm tired," I said, putting my head on Lee's lap.

"I'm sure you are," Lee replied. I giggled. Then I looked up at him.

"Lee," I said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Later, can you come with me to return all those clothes I bought?" I asked.

"Sure," Lee said.

"Sweet! Thanks," I replied.

**Well, it looks like Tenten learned her lesson! What's she going to do next? Will she just tell Neji that she likes him? Or will she try to do another crazy thing to get his attention? We'll find out next chapter!**

**I'm tired…**

**Anyways, See you! ^-^**


	8. Suki Daisuki!

**Hello! Sorry it's kind of been a while since I last uploaded. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I don't own Naruto. (If I did, I'd be in Japan, working on the next episode…not in my room, watching anime on the computer all day.)**

**Tenten POV:** I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I leaned against my locker and stared at the clock on the wall. School ended about ten minutes ago. Normally I'd be gone by now, but today, I need to do something.

_How much longer until he gets here?_ I thought.

"**It's been ten minutes already, what the heck is he doing? You sure he walks past your locker on his way out?" Inner Tenten said. "Look around, everyone's gone!"**

_Yes, I'm positive he comes this way! _ I thought. My inner sighed.

Finally, he appeared.

"Neji!" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hello Tenten!" he said, smiling.

I blushed and smiled back.

_You can do this! _I thought.

"So, uhhh, a-are, y-you busy right now? Do you have a s-second?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

I blushed and looked down.

"A-ano," I said, hiding behind my bangs.

"**Girl! Just stop stuttering and tell him already!" Inner Tenten yelled.**

Neji looked confused.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"N-Neji-kun," I said.

"Yes?" Neji said.

I closed my eyes.

"I love you!" I said.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

_D-did I really t-tell him? _I thought.

I sank to the ground and hid behind my bangs.

Neji knelt down and looked into my eyes.

I stared back.

"I-I love you," I repeated.

Neji smiled and stood up. Then he held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me stand up.

He moved my bangs away from my eyes.

"Tenten, lately, I've been feeling…the same way about you," he said.

I blushed even more.

"Y-you have?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled.

Then he started leaning closer to me.

_Could he really be?_ I thought.

I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him.

About a second later, our lips touched.

_My first kiss!_

**Awww! Kawaii!**

**This chapter was so fun to write! **

**I had to listen to this song called Suki Daisuki (I like you, I love you) by Rin Kagamine (she's from Vocaloid) when I wrote the part where Tenten confessed to Neji. I tried to type it without listening to the song, but it didn't feel right. –laughs-**

**Translations:  
>Ano= ummm<strong>

**Please review!**

**Thank you! :3**


	9. Different in a good way

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been really busy and I've been having trouble coming up with ideas :P**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten POV: **Surprisingly, on Monday, I didn't dread coming to school. I was actually looking forward to it! ...Well, I wasn't looking forward to the teasing…or being around Karin and Konan. But I was looking forward to being with Neji.

We spent all weekend together. It was so sweet!

I haven't told my parents yet. I have a feeling they won't be too happy when they find out that I have a boyfriend. Yes! Neji is my boyfriend!

I quickly walked to my locker. For once, I wasn't hiding behind my bangs.

When I got to my locker, Neji was standing in front of it, waiting for me.

"Good morning!" I said, blushing.

"Ohaiyo," Neji said, pulling me closer.

I blushed harder as Neji kissed me.

"No kissing in the hallways!" Ebisu-sensei snapped at us, a few seconds later.

I glared at him as soon as he turned away. Then I sighed.

Neji smiled sweetly at me, and then he hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back.

"Do you two plan on coming to class anytime soon?" Ebisu-sensei asked us.

"**Ok, really?" Inner Tenten said.**

"Come on, let's go," Neji said.

"Huh? Oh! Right, let's go," I said.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to class together.

**Karin POV:** "No, way," I said. Neji was holding hands with…Mouse!

"What?" Konan asked.

"Look," I said, pointing at her.

Konan gasped.

"Who does she think she is?" Konan asked. "What did she do to him?"

"It's up to us to find out," I replied.

"Right," Konan said.

**So sorry for this chapter's shortness. I was going to add something after the part with Karin and Konan, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. Sorry. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to upload soon.**

**Happy early Thanksgiving everyone! Have an awesome day tomorrow! **

**Bye bye! :3**


	10. Tenten, can I ask you something?

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I've been really busy and stuff. I'm sorry!**

**I'm kind of writing whatever pops into my head right now, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good.**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**I'm tired…**

**Tenten POV:** "Hey guys!" I said to Neji and Lee when I got to our usual lunch table. Neji gave me a hug as soon as I sat down.

"You two look so happy together," Lee said, smiling. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks!" me and Neji said at the same time.

I put my head on Neji's shoulder.

"Tenten," Neji said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's something I want to ask you," he said.

I moved my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how that dance is coming up soon?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I was wondering…will you go with me?" Neji asked me, showing me a ticket.

I could tell I was blushing…a lot. I've never been asked to a school dance before. Actually, I've never even been to a school dance before.

"Yes," I smiled.

Neji smiled, handed me the ticket, and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back. I snuggled against his shoulder.

**Karin POV: **"That's so gross," I said as I watched Neji hug that girl.

"So, were you serious when you said that you're like, going to get revenge on her or something?" Konan asked.

I looked at her.

"Of course I was serious!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, how are we going to do that?" she asked.

I thought for a minute. She had a point, how was I going to get revenge? Then I thought of something.

"I have an idea," I said.

**This chapter was way shorter than I hoped it would be. :P**

**Happy Holidays! :D**


	11. Disaster!

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. **

**I'm going to try to upload all of my stories at least once a week.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten POV:**

From: Lee

You look beautiful, Tenten-chan.

From: Tenten

Awww, thank you so much! :) R u ready 2 go? I am.

From: Lee.

Uhhh, I'm going 2b a little late, u can go on without me, and I'll catch up.

From: Tenten

U sure?

From: Lee

Positive

From: Tenten

Ok, c u in a few.

From: Lee

C u.

I snapped my phone shut. _I wonder what happened that Lee's going to be late._ I thought.

I looked in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a dark grey dress and flats. The dress had one strap that went over my head and there was a silver ribbon tied around the waist. The flats were the exact same color as the dress and they had a silver bow on them. My hair was down and I curled it, and there were two hair clips with silver rhinestones on them in it.

I grabbed the ticket that Neji gave me, left the house and started walking to the school.

A few minutes later, I got there. Neji was in front of the school, waiting for me. He smiled sweetly when he saw me. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said.

"It's okay, you're here now," he replied.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

We went into the gym. Everything looked so beautiful.

Neji and I sat down at the table where my friend, Matsuri and her boyfriend, Gaara, and Neji's cousin and my new best friend, Hinata, and her new boyfriend, Naruto, were sitting.

"Hey guys," we all said as me and Neji sat down.

"Where's your friend, Lee?" Hinata asked me.

"Oh, he said he's going to be late," I replied.

"Oh, I see," Hinata replied.

"Hey Neji! Hey Tenten, come here!" two girls called.

Neji and I looked to see Karin and Konan.

Karin was wearing a black strapless dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist. And black high-heeled shoes with red flowers on the toes.

Konan was also wearing a black strapless dress. Hers was longer than Karin's, ending right above her knees, while Karin's dress ended about five inches above her knees. Konan's dress had a white ribbon tied around her waist. And she was wearing black flats with white roses on the toes.

"Come here!" they said.

Something didn't feel right. They seemed so friendly.

_That's weird; the girls that have always been total bitches to me are suddenly acting like we're best friends. _I thought.

Then I realized that Neji was no longer sitting next to me. He was standing with Konan and Karin. I stood up and started walking to them.

When I was almost there, I tripped and fell face-first on the floor. I was about to stand up, when I suddenly felt something sold and wet being poured on me. I shrieked.

I looked up and saw Konan standing in front of me. Then I realized that she had poured an entire bowl of punch on me.

Everyone started laughing at me. (Well, except my friends…actually, Naruto let out a giggle, but Hinata elbowed him in the stomach for it.)

I sighed. _Of course._ I thought, as I stood up. Then I saw something I really wish I hadn't.

Karin was making out with Neji.

It was disgusting. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was pushing her breasts against his chest, and she was making those gross moany noises.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. Tear started rolling down my cheeks.

**I have nothing to say…actually, I do have one thing to say.**

**Please review!**

**Ok, now I have nothing to say.**


	12. A stupid idea, and more comfort

**I meant to post this chapter two weeks ago. :P Sorry it took longer than expected.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten POV: **I started running to my house. I was almost there, when I tripped and fell into the street.

"Ugh," I moaned.

I looked up and saw a truck driving towards me.

Normally I would've quickly gotten up and ran out of the street, but after what just happened, and not to mention the last eight years…

I closed my eyes and looked down.

_Mom, Dad, Lee, I'm sorry this had to happen…and…goodbye._ I thought.

I looked up and saw the truck quickly drive around me.

"Stay out of the street, idiot!" the driver screamed at me.

I was too shocked to say anything back.

I slowly got up and started walking home.

**Inner Tenten:** **Really? **

_I'm sorry._ I thought. _But, I'm sick and tired of Karin and Konan always bullying me!_

**Inner Tenten: They are bitches, but that was still stupid of you.**

_I'm sorry! _I thought. My inner sighed.

**Inner Tenten: I know, but, promise you won't do that again, if you do, then Konan and Karin win. **

I was almost home when I saw Lee.

"Tenten? What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?" he asked.

I ran to him and threw myself against him.

"Tenten?" Lee said, shocked.

I tried to tell him what just happened but I couldn't talk.

Lee hugged me tightly.

I rested my head against his chest and cried.

After about two minutes, I felt Lee pick me up bridal style.

"Come on, let's go home," he said.

})i({ })i({ })i({

Lee sat down on the couch and let me sit on his lap.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I had almost finished crying.

Lee smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Ok," he said. "I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and told Lee everything that happened.

"Oh, Tenten, I'm sorry," he said, hugging me tightly.

I rested my head on Lee's chest and started to cry again.

At least there's one person that actually cares about me.

**So…what'd you think?**

**Tenten: Why the HECK did you make me do that in the beginning?  
>ButterflyNinja14: I'm sorry! It just came into my mind and then, yeah…<strong>

**Tenten: -glares-**

**ButterflyNinja14: Sorry!**

**Tenten: Just, don't make me do that again.**

**ButterflyNinja14: I won't I promise. Besides, I don't want to write something like that again for a while.**

**Tenten: Ok, good.**


	13. Monday

**Sorry it took so long to upload. :P**

**By the way…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 60 REVIEWS! :D I never thought this story would get that many reviews! Also, thank you so much for the story alerts and thank you to everyone who added this to your favorite stories list! Thank you so much! :D –Hugs-**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Contains depressing parts, and blood.**

**Tenten POV:** It's Monday.

Oh joy, my favorite day of the week…not.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked into school.

Everyone stared at me. I looked down and hid behind my bangs.

_I guess not everything that happens at school dances, stays at school dances._

Then people started laughing.

I wanted to cry. _Why are people always so mean to me? I never did anything to them._

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked up. Lee had put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok," he said.

I managed to give him a small smile.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled back.

"Come on, let's get to class," he said.

"Ok," I replied.

})i({ })i({ })i({

First period was horrible.

I could hear everyone behind me talking about what happened to me at the dance. I wanted to turn around and tell them to shut up.

Ebisu-sensei was even meaner to me than he usually is. He kept calling on me to answer like, every other question…well, thanks to Lee, answering the questions wasn't a problem (it was really annoying though). And he kept calling me "Mouse".

That nickname is getting so damn annoying, I hate it with a passion.

"Hey, Rat," a really annoying voice said.

I looked up and saw Ebisu-sensei.

Everyone was laughing hysterically. I looked down, hoping that no one would notice that I was blushing, and that I had started crying.

"What's the answer to question, Mouse?" he said.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. Then I ran out of the room.

_Someone, make it stop, please. I'm tired of getting bullied every day._

I ran into the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ebisu-sensei is a jerk," I said to myself.

It's true. And so are most of the people at this school.

I sighed and looked down.

Then I saw something shiny on the floor.

I bent down to get a closer look at it.

It was a razor blade.

I picked it up.

"Huh? What's this doing here?" I asked.

Then I got an idea.

I took a deep breath, and dragged the blade across my wrist.

I saw a red line in the spot where I dragged the razor blade.

Blood started dripping from it.

_What have I done?_

I quickly turned on the sink and washed away the blood.

Then I wrapped a paper towel around my wrist.

"Tenten, you are an idiot," I said to myself.

After I took care of the cut, I threw the razor blade into the trash can and leaned against the wall. Then I sank to the floor and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Hey, Mouse," a familiar voice said.

I gasped. _No! Why won't Karin just leave me alone?_

"Mouse, I know you're in here," Karin said. "Mouse…or should I say, Rat."

**Is it just me, or is this story getting darker and darker? When I started writing this story, I never thought some of this stuff would've happened.**


	14. Revenge!

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry that this story is getting darker and darker. :(**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Mouse, I know you're in here," Karin said. "Mouse, or should I say, Rat?"

I gasped. _No! Why did Karin have to follow me?_ I thought.

"There you are," she said when she saw me. She started walking towards me.

She stood in front of me and looked down at me.

She smirked and bent down.

Then she grabbed my hair and pulled on it, forcing me to stand up.

"L-leave me alone!" I said. Karin smirked at me again.

Then she let go of my hair, put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me against the wall. Hard.

I fell to the floor and curled up in a little ball.

Then I felt an awful pain in my leg. Then again in my side.

"Why don't you just die! Bitch!" Karin said coldly.

"**Move!"** Inner Tenten yelled at me.

I quickly stood up.

Then Karin slapped me. _Ow! Why is she doing this to me? Why is she hitting me, and kicking me? I never did anything to her._

_Be strong, Tenten._ I told myself.

Karin was about to hit me, but I grabbed her wrist.

I squeezed her wrist as hard as I could (Which, not to brag or anything, was pretty hard.)

Then I let go of her wrist and did something I've been wanting to do for a VERY long time.

I punched her in the face.

Karin shrieked and fell to the floor.

"TENTEN!" some one said.

I turned around and saw Tsunade…also known as, the principal.

"In my office! Now!" she said.

_I'm so screwed._

**Looks like Karin just found out what happens when you mess with Tenten like that.**

**Please review.**

**(Random fact: I'm supposed to be doing homework right now.)**


	15. Lies and a text message

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! -bows in apology-**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten POV:<strong>"So," Principal Tsunade said once we were all in her office. "What happened?"

"Well, we were in class, and, suddenly, for no reason at all, Tenten-chan just burst into tears and ran out of the room," Karin said. "I followed her, hoping that I could comfort her in some way, but when I tried to talk to her, she just punched me in the face. I don't know what I did wrong, but, Tenten, if you're mad at me, then, I'm sorry!"

**"Lying hoe-bag!" Inner Tenten yelled. "Principal Tsunade! Don't believe her! She's lying!"**

I glared at Karin.

"Okay," Principal Tsunade said, writing down what Karin had told her. Then she looked at me. "Now, let's hear Ms. Tenten's side of the story."

I took a deep breath and explained what really happened.

"Please! You have to believe me!" I said when I was done. "I'm not lying!"

Principal Tsunade sighed.

"I'll talk to both of you later," she said.

"Okay," Karin and I both said as we got up and left the room.

Once we got out of Principal Tsunade's office, Karin pushed me, hard.

"You'd better hope that you don't cause any bruises," she said to me before leaving. I sighed.

"Hey, how did it go?" Lee asked me. He was waiting outside of Principal Tsunade's office.

I sighed and told him what had happened.

"Do not worry, Tenten, I am sure that Tsunade will be on your side," he told me.

"Thanks," I said. Lee smiled and hugged me. He's an amazing friend. That Hoshi-girl that he likes would be very lucky to be with him.

"Come on, let's get you home," Lee said.

"Right," I said.

As we were walking home, my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text message.

"It's from Neji," I said.

"What does it say?" Lee asked.

**From: Neji**

**Tenten, I know that you're probably still mad at me. But, I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the park tomorrow after school. I'll be waiting for you.**

** -Neji.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I feel awful. I'm sick.<strong>

**Please review :3**

**By the way, lying hoe-bag is mine and my friends lovely little word. XD**


End file.
